Gomenasai
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata di apartemennya hingga membuat Hinata menangis!Apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata?Let's read!Warning:LEMON,mau di baca silahkan ga mau juga tidak apa-apa... Masih jelek..


**Summary:** **Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata di apartemennya hingga membuat Hinata menangis!Apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Hinata? Warning:LEMON,**** tapi masih jelek.. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan..**

**Disclaimer:Iya, iya.. Ngaku punya om kishi.. *ngelirik om kishi yg lg ngasih death glare***

Maaf para readers atas kesalahan ku waktu itu, karena ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku yang dulu cerita ini aku edit kembali.. Dan, aku harap kalian suka.. Enjoy it!

I'm sorry...

Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon rindang dengan mulut mengigit sebuah rumput. Tampaknya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Selang 3 menit, seorang gadis lavender menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun... Sudah lama menunggu ya?"tanya Hinata yang tampaknya kelelahan setelah berlari-lari menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak kok, Hinata-chan. Aku baru saja di sini. Bagaimana, jadi tidak jalan-jalannya?"kata Naruto seraya bangun dari duduknya. Hinata mengangguk lembut. Naruto langsung menggaet tangan Hinata lalu jalan berdua.

Setelah kejadian melawan Pain itu, Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata sangat mencintainya. Bahkan, ia mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya. Tidak seperti Sakura yang hanya bisa melihatnya dan menangis. Naruto sadar bahwa dia salah mencintai seseorang. Yang harus ia cintai, adalah gadis yang di sampingnya ini.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen dulu? Aku lapar sekali nih."kata Naruto memegang perutnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Pak, ramen pedas 2 ya!!!!! "teriak Naruto pada Pak Teuchi.

"Naruto-kun... "panggil menatap tempat sumpit yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, kamu sudah membalas cintaku. Dan, karena kamu aku sudah tidak jadi pemalu lagi."kata Hinata. Naruto mengelus wajah putih Hinata.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu karena kamu telah membukakan mata hatiku. Seharusnya, aku tidak salah mencintai orang lain. Aku ini memang bodoh ya? Hahahahahaha."cengir Naruto. Hinata tersenyum.

"Silakan, ramennya."kata Pak Teuchi mengantarkan pesanan ramen mereka. Air liur Naruto sudah menetes. Dengan tidak sabar, Naruto mengambil sumpit dan segera memakannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Naruto-kun. Nanti tersedak."kata Hinata melihat Naruto makan dengan terburu-buru. Benar saja, Naruto menggebuk-gebukkan dadanya. Hinata segera memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya dan memberinya air.

"Buuuuuuaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Haaah... Terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mati tersedak!!"ucap Naruto. Hinata tersenyum manis.

Setelah selesai makan dan membayar ramen, mereka berdua jalan-jalan menatap Hinata yang di sampingnya. Manis, anggun, kalem, polos, baik, sabar, pengertian, sexy... Wanita yang sempurna. Siapa yang tidak ingin mempunyai pacar seperti Hinata? Hinata merasa diperhatikan pun sadar.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa? Kok ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?"tanya Hinata. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gak kok. Hinata-chan, mau gak ke apartemen aku? Bantuin aku beres-beres. Ya?"pinta Naruto dengan wajah puppy eyes. Hinata jadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah."jawab Hinata. Naruto ber-yes ria. Dengan cepat, Naruto menggandeng Hinata ke apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Naruto, Hinata hanya melongo melihat isi apartemen Naruto. Sungguh seperti kapal pecah. Pantas saja, dia minta bantuan Hinata. Membereskan apartemen seperti ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu paling tidak 5 jam.

"Hinata-chan, aku ke dapur dulu ya."kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Ia menuju ke kamar Naruto. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kamar Naruto. Segera saja ia membereskannya.

Naruto menuju kamarnya. Dan, tak sengaja ia melihat Hinata yang sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya. Naruto melihat pantat Hinata yang bergoyang-goyang. Otak mesum Naruto langsung bekerja. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Naruto.

Pelan-pelan ia masuk ke kamarnya agar Hinata tidak tahu. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia menutup pintunya dan mengunci pintunya.

CKLEK....

Hinata terkejut. Dilihatnya Naruto di depan pintu.

"Naruto-kun... Bikin kaget saja."kata Hinata. Naruto diam tak bergeming. Langkahnya menuju Hinata.

Hinata heran melihat Naruto menatap dirinya seperti akan menerkam dirinya. Hinata pun mundur dan mundur sampai akhirnya kakinya mentok ke tempat tidur.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa?"tanya Hinata. Naruto tak menjawab. Ia langsung mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata terkejut.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang-hmmmmpppppp!!!!!!"Hinata ingin melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi Naruto menahannya. Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu, ia mendorong Hinata ke tempat tidurnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?? A-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Hinata ketakutan. Naruto membuka jaketnya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, Hinata-chan... "Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto melumat kembali bibir Hinata sambil menindihnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya, berat menahan tubuh Naruto.

Tangan Naruto mencari resleting jaket Hinata. Setelah menemukannya, ia menurunkan resleting itu. Hinata membelalakan matanya. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi Naruto lebih kuat darinya. Jaket Hinata terlepas. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang membesar itu. Hinata ingin menangis. Ciuman Naruto turun ke lehernya. Lalu, Naruto menciumi dadanya dan menghisap dadanya. Hinata berteriak.

"Naruto-kun!!! Jangan!! Aku mohon!!"Naruto tak peduli. Sambil menghisap dada Hinata, Naruto memelorotkan celana Hinata. Hinata melototkan matanya. Ingin bergerak, tubuhnya di tahan Naruto. Kedua tangannya di pegang Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, nikmatilah... "kata Naruto menuju daerah G-spot Hinata. Hinata ketakutan. Air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Naruto memasukkan jarinya ke vagina Hinata. Hinata mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi rasanya tak bisa. Gerakan jari Naruto semakin cepat, membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"Hentikan, Naruto-kun!!! Sakit!!! Ahhhhh!!!!"teriak Hinata meronta. Naruto tak peduli, ia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Ia menarik kembali jarinya. Dilihatnya, Hinata yang ngos-ngosan karena kecapekan berteriak dan menahan sakit. Naruto membentuk sebuah segel.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!!"3 bunshin Naruto keluar. Naruto yang asli melepaskan celananya. Wajah Hinata memerah melihat 'Barang' Naruto. Ia tidak berpikir, Naruto akan memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun... Cukup... Hentikan... Aku mohon..."tangis Hinata. Naruto tak peduli seakan-akan tak melihat Hinata menangis. Ia membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan menunggingkan pantat Hinata. Hinata tersentak.

Naruto yang asli berada di belakang pantatnya sekarang. Bersiap memasukkan 'Barang'nya ke dalam vagina Hinata. Dada Hinata tampak sangat menggiurkan. 2 bunshin Naruto sudah berada di bawah dada Hinata. Tubuh Hinata gemetaran.

"Jangan Naruto-kun... Kumohon..."kata Hinata ketakutan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kepuasan."jawab Naruto mulai memasukkan 'Barang'nya ke vagina Hinata. Naruto sedikit menekankan 'Barang'nya ke dalam vagina Hinata agar masuk, karena sedikit susah memasukkannya. Hinata berteriak dan menangis kencang.

"Naruto-kun!!! Jangan!!! Sakit!!!!"teriak Hinata. Dan,'Barang'nya Naruto pun bisa masuk dan membuat Hinata menjerit kencang.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!"Untung apartemen sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar teriakan Hinata. Ketika Hinata menjerit, salah satu bunshinnya sudah berdiri di depan bibir Hinata dengan 'Barang' nya menghadap ke wajah Hinata. Hinata terpaku. Kaget. Naruto yang asli semakin dalam memasukkan 'Barang'nya ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH-hmppppppppppp????!!!!!! "jeritan Hinata tertahan, karena bunshin Naruto yang berada di depannya menyumpal mulutnya dengan 'Barang'nya. Hinata hanya bisa menangis, menahan sakit. Bunshin Naruto di depannya menekan-nekan kepala Hinata agar Hinata mengulum 'Barang'nya.

2 bunshin Naruto yang berada di bawah dada Hinata, kini asyik menghisap dan meremas-remas dada Hinata. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat salah satu bunshin Naruto meremas dadanya sangat keras, membuatnya kesakitan.

Posisi Hinata sekarang seperti ini. Naruto asli menggenjot dirinya, 2 bunshin Naruto meremas dan menghisap dadanya, dan satu bunshin Naruto dikulum 'Barang'nya oleh Hinata.

"Aaaaaaah... Hinata-chhaaaaaannn... Akuuu..Mau keluuuuuuaaarrrr... "desah Naruto mendapat kepuasan yang sangat hebat. Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika Naruto mengatakan itu. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Terlambat, sperma Naruto sudah keluar dan 'Barang' Naruto masih tertancap di dalam vaginanya. Naruto dan bunshinnya mengeluarkan spermanya. 2 bunshin Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya ke dada Hinata, dan 1 bunshin Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya ke mulut dan wajah Hinata. Naruto asli merasa lelah, ia duduk sebentar.

Hinata terkulai tak berdaya. Ia lelah. Lelah melayani 4 Naruto sekaligus!! Kini, ia sudah tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Naruto sudah mengambil semuanya. Darah mengalir dari vagina Hinata.

Naruto asli membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Hinata melototkan matanya. Naruto bersiap menggenjotnya kembali. 1 bunshin Naruto memegang tangannya, dan 2 bunshin Naruto meremas dadanya.

"Naruto-kun... Kumohon... Hentikan..."isak Hinata. Naruto tersenyum. Ia menggenjot Hinata sangat kencang dan terburu-buru..

"Akh!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!! Arrrggggg!!!!! Aakkkkhhh!!!! Sakit!!!!! Naruto-kun, ampun!!! Sakit!! Hentikan!! Arrrrrrghhhh!!!"jerit Hinata. Tubuhnya memberontak, tangan Hinata menggenggam erat Naruto bunshin yang memegangi dirinya hingga membuat sebuah cakaran. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hinataaaa-chaaaaann... Ahhhhhhh...."Naruto kembali mendesah. Ia semakin cepat menggenjot Hinata. Naruto kembali ejakulasi dan croot.. crooot... Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam vagina Hinata. Naruto mengelap keringatnya. Ia mengambil nafas karena kecapekan menggenjot Hinata.

"Uhk.. Naruto-kun, hentikan... Sakit... Hiks...."rintih Hinata. Naruto membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan sayang. Hinata terkulai lemas.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, Hinata-chan... Tenanglah. Ya?"ujar melebarkan dan mengangkangkan paha Hinata hingga memperlihatkan vagina Hinata yang penuh dengan sperma Naruto.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan,Naruto-kun..?"tanya Hinata ketakutan. Naruto melihat vagina Hinata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Naruto segera melahap vagina Hinata. Hinata melotot. Wajahnya memerah. Mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"A.. aahh... Na-Naruto-kun... He-hentikan... A-aku mohon...."desah Hinata. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang rasanya nikmat sekali tetapi tak diinginkannya. Ia tak menginginkan ini semua sebelum menikah. Naruto terus menjilati vagina Hinata.

Hinata sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Croot... Naruto terkena cairan orgasme Hinata... Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Dia senang membuat Hinata bisa berorgasme. 2 bunshin Naruto masih meremas-remas dada Hinata. 1 bunshin Naruto memasukkan 'Barangnya' ke mulut Hinata kembali.

Naruto membuka lebar-lebar kaki Hinata. Kali ini, target Naruto adalah clitoris Hinata. Sejak tadi, Naruto melupakan itu. Dan,ia ingin mencicipi clitoris Hinata. Ia mencolek sedikit clitoris Hinata itu.

"Ahg!! Ugh!! Nha-nharuto-kun! Jh-jhangan!!!!"rintih Hinata tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan 'Barang' bunshin Naruto. Naruto melepaskan jurusnya dan membuat bayangan dirinya menghilang. Kini, hanya ada dia dan Hinata kembali.

"Euhmm... Hinata-chan, ini menggoda sekali... Aku cicipi ya?"kata Naruto mengorek-ngorek clitoris Hinata dengan kasar, membuat Hinata memberontak dan merintih kesakitan.

"AHK!! NARUTO-KUN!! HENTIKAN!! SAKIT!!!"jerit Hinata mencengkram sprei biru Naruto hingga robek. Naruto terus saja melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dimasukkannya kembali 'Barangnya' itu ke clitoris Hinata.

"Ahhh... Uuuuh... Hi-hinata-chan... aaaahhhh..."desah Naruto. Dada Hinata bergoyang-goyang menggairahkan sekali. Sambil menggenjot Hinata, Naruto meremas-remas dada kiri Hinata.

"Ughhh.. Ahh... Na-Naruto-kun... Sakit... Ahk!! Hen-hentikan!!! Argh!!"Naruto mencabut 'Barangnya'. Hinata kembali ngos-ngossan. Naruto menarik Hinata membuat Hinata duduk dan berhadapan dengannya. Naruto menarik pelan dagu Hinata.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan... "ucap Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, menangis. Tubuhnya rasanya sakit sekali. Naruto memegang tangan kanan Hinata. Menuntun tangan kanan Hinata untuk mengelus 'Barangnya' itu. Digesek-gesekkannya tangan Hinata itu ke 'Barangnya'. Hinata tersentak, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Ahh... Hinataaaa-chhhaaaaaan... Terussskkaaaaaan....."desah Naruto. Naruto kembali ejakulasi dan spermanya menyemprot wajah Hinata.

Naruto menggesek-gesekkan 'Barangnya' yang masih penuh dengan sperma itu ke dada Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan dadanya mengejang dan mengeras.

"Naruto-kun... Sudah.... Aku... Sakit..."pinta Hinata terisak. Naruto tak mendengarkan itu. Ia malah berdiri, menghadapkan 'Barangnya' ke wajah Hinata. Ia langsung menarik kepala Hinata untuk mengulum 'Barangnya' itu.

"Oouuuuuuhhh... Terrrruuussss, Hinata-chaaannn...."Naruto menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan menekan-nekan kepala Hinata. Hinata kembali menangis.

Naruto mencabut 'Barangnya'. Lalu, ia menggendong tubuh Hinata. Hinata tersentak. Ketika menggendong Hinata, Naruto menancapkan kembali 'Barangnya' ke vagina Hinata. Menaik-turunkan tubuh Hinata, membuat Hinata kembali menjerit.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!! AAHHHHKKKKK!!!!!!!"Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama ambruk. Lelah. Naruto bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Lalu, Naruto sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya. Ia kembali berpakaian lengkap. Hanya Hinata, sudah tak berdaya di atas kasur Naruto. Tubuhnya kotor oleh sperma Naruto.

"Hinata-chan.. Aku..."Hinata mundur ketakutan. Diambilnya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jangan dekati aku!! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Naruto-kun?! Kenapa kau memperkosaku?!!!!"teriak Hinata menangis. Naruto merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku lagi. Aku... akui kalau aku dari dulu menginginkanmu.. Aku ingin, cepat-cepat menikah denganmu. Karena aku, sangat mencintai dirimu. Aku ingin kau hanya milik ku seorang. Maka dari itu, aku melakukan ini agar kau hamil dan aku bisa punya alasan untuk menikahimu. Aku bukanlah lelaki pengecut. Aku seorang ninja yang bertanggung jawab. Aku mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan ku."kata Naruto membelai rambut Hinata. Hinata sedikit tenang ketika Naruto mengatakan itu.

"Percayalah, Hinata-chan. Kita akan hidup bahagia dengan anak kita. Minggu depan aku akan melamar mu. Aku janji."kata Naruto. Hinata lama-lama tersenyum. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"Aku... Percaya sama kamu... Naruto-kun... Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum.

"Itu tidak akan pernah, Hinata-chan... Aku selalu di sini dan hidup untukmu."

END..

Gimana?Udah lemon?Kalau belum,makan aja sendiri lemonnya!!Whahahahahahahahahaha!!Eh,Blue mau Talk Show dulu sama NaruHina nih!

TALK SHOW MODE:ON

Blueberry:Hola, minna !!!!!

Hinata:Hola, hola!! Hey, author idiot, gra-gra kamu bikin cerita ini badanku jadi sakit semua tahu!

Blueberry:Loh? Kok salahkan saya? *dengan wajah tanpa dosa*

Hinata:IYALAH!!!! KAN KAMU YG BIKIN!!! *teriak pake toa*

Blueberry:Hinata, tumben kamu bisa aja teriak ganas kayak gitu. Biasanya dah main pingsan aja.

Hinata:JYUUUUUKKKKEEEENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blueberry:*terbang ke iwagakure*

Naruto:Whehehehehehehehehehehe!!!Hinata-chan,makasih ya!!!Tadi tuh enak banget loh!Aku harus berterima kasih sama Blueberry cake nih!*dtg kayak setan sambil pakai sarung*

Hinata:Kamu yang enak, aku nggak! Kamu mainnya tadi kasar banget sih?! Badanku sakit semua!

Blueberry:*jalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil bawa tongkat*

Naruto:Wew, Blueberry makasih ya!Enak banget kamu jadiin aku perannya kayak gitu!

Hinata:*mengepalkan tangannya*

Naruto:*merasakan death glare*

Hinata:NARUTO-KUN!!!! *ngejar sambil bawa golok*

Naruto:KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!AMPUN HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!IYA,JANJI AKU BAKALAN TANGGUNG JAWAB!!!!!*kabur sambil megang sarung*

Blueberry:Wew... Hinata kalau ngamuk serem juga ya? REVIEW please!!!! ^_^


End file.
